


Hellavator

by IndiStorm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Chimera Ant Arc, Dark Continent Arc, F/F, F/M, Greed Island Arc, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Pre-Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Pre-Chimera Ant Arc, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Zoldyck Family Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiStorm/pseuds/IndiStorm
Summary: Maybe it is possible for the emotionless Zoldyck to have emotion. Then again emotions could be just a game to him. Maybe she's just a game to him.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER NOR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL OF THE EVENTS AND CHARACTERS THAT TAKE PLACE IN HUNTER X HUNTER BELONG TO ITS CREATOR YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI. I WILL ONLY BE PUTTING MY OWN TWIST TO THE ARCS AND CHARACTERS, AS WELL AS ADDING A FEW ARCS AND CHARACTERS OF MY OWN. ANY PHOTOS USED THROUGHOUT THE BOOK BELOING TO YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI AND/OR ARE FAN ART. I WILL BE USING THE MANGA, BOTH ANIME ADAPTATIONS , AND THE BOTH MOIVES AS REFRENCES, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS DO NOT READ THIS BOOK. 

PLEASE DO NOT STEAL MY IDEAS FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ARCS I HAVE CREATED FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION. DO NOT STEAL MY STORY AND TRY TO PLAY IT OFF AS YOU OWN.  
THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORY


	2. Your x Character x Profile

**┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ✦ -┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈**

_**Characteristic** _

**Name:** Luna (ルナ)

**Nickname:** Tiny Captain

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16 (Start) 18 (current)

**Height:** 149cm (4'11) ~ 157cm (5'2) with boots on

**Weight:** 58kg (128 lbs)

**Birthday:** December 18

**Eye Color:** Left eye is hazel; Right eye is a blueish gray

**Hair Color:** Dark brown with random streaks of blue and white

**Blood Type:** AB-

_**General Status** _

**Affiliation:** \- Phantom Troupe (Unofficial Member ~ instead of spider tattoo she has a spider web with a dead half butterfly/half spider trapped in it covering the her entire right side)

\- Hunter Association

\- Zoldyck Family

**Previous Affiliation:** \- Mafia Committee

\- Chimera Ant Extermination Team

-Dark Continent Expedition Team

**Occupation:** \- Poison Hunter

\- Floor Master

\- Zoldyck Assassin

**Previous Occupation:** \- 287th Hunter Exam Examinee #2

\- Greed Island Player

\- Chimera Ant Extermination Team

-Dark Continent Expedition Team Member

**Relatives:** \- Chrollo (Brother ~ Not biologically)

\- Ziggy Zoldyck (Unknown Relation)

\- Maha Zoldyck (Great-great Grandfather-in-law)

\- Zeno Zoldyck (Grandfather-in-law)

\- Silva Zoldyck (Father-in-law)

\- Kikyo Zoldyck (Mother-in-law)

\- Illumi Zoldyck (Husband)

\- Milluki Zoldyck (Brother-in-law)

\- Killua Zoldyck (Brother-in-law)

\- Alluka/Nankia Zoldyck (Sister-in-law ~Even though all of the Zoldycks, except Killua, see them as male and a parasite I will respect her wishes to been seen as female as does Killua~)

\- Kalluto Zoldyck (Brother-in-law)

_**Nen** _

**Type:** \- Specialist

**Abilities:** \- Black Lotus

\- Devil's Angel

\- Ocean Eyes

\- Siren

\- Starry Night

_**Personality** _

Luna is a quite pessimist who's exotic looks match her exotic and ever changing moods. One minute she's clingy to you like a baby koala, then the next she's torturing your poor unfortunate soul to death because she's simply bored. Her "brothers" had a very large influence in her sadist ways. Her lonely childhood lead her to be this way.

_**Background** _

Just like every other Troupe member, little is known about Luna's past. All that is know of her past is Chrollo found her when she was 5 years old. He took the little girl in because something in her eyes sparked his interest. All of the Troupe members call her Tiny Captain, because she is glued to Chrollo's or Feitan's hip (Feitan is like the second Captain when Chrollo isn't around), and have the largest soft spot for her. She is obsessed with games, and the only time she every follows the rules are when she's playing one.

**┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ✦ -┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈**


	3. Guilty x Little x Spiderfly

_"I lied to them. I betrayed them. They'll never trust me again."_

  
These thoughts kept swimming around in my head as I watched the two boys, who've I've grown attached to, be pushed around by the ones I call my family. Their faces lacked the emotion called fear. The memories of my time with the two began to play like a movie, a movie who's ending is being played out before my eyes.

  
**✦**

  
**[FROM HERE UNTIL THE END OF THE HEAVEN'S ARENA ARC WILL BE A FLASHBACK SO IT WILL BE ITALICIZED ~ AND LUNA'S THOUGHTS WILL BE ITALICIZED AND BOLDED]**

  
**✦**

  
**_'The itsy bitsy spider is taking the Hunter Exam_ **

  
**_Down she will reign and make them all pay_ **

  
**_Then the itsy bitsy spider will continue her exam'_ **

  
_I hummed softly as I laid on my back and twisted my hair around my finger. My feet rested on the wall as Hunter applicants continued to slowly file in. The men only got stranger each time the elevator doors opened. Several clowns had approached me just to tell me a little girl shouldn't be here._

  
_An oversized blueberry with a satchel and number 16 pinned to his shirt, was determined to make me drink this orange flavored drink for 5 minutes._

  
_Instead of drinking said beverage, simply because I hate anything orange or lemon flavored that aren't the fruits themselves, I decided to shake it up and spray it on him. The blueberry had transformed into a tomato, and I thought such a thing wasn't possible._

  
_"I hope you die first," he mumbled as he walked away drenched._

  
_"Hmm," I tilted my head to the right and watched the giant blueberry disappeared from my view._

  
**_'The itsy bitsy spider is taking the Hunter Exam_ **

  
**_The giant blueberry tired to poison her with juice_ **

  
**_Then the itsy bitsy spider continued her exam'_ **

  
_I hummed as I stood up, and began to look for something to do while I wait._

  
**✦**

  
_Agonizing screams soon filled the suffocating space. I looked towards the source of the screams, only to find a man on his knees while is arms turned into small red flowers petals._

  
_"Oh, how peculiar. His arms seem to have become flower petals and disappeared," His voice was mysterious and arrogant as he stood with his arms crossed._

  
_"No smoke and no mirrors here. Do be careful. When you bump into someone, you should really apologize," He looked at the man on the ground as everyone began to murmur around the room._

  
_He walked away from the man on the floor, and made his way to the corner I had been in during the long three day wait I'd been in the venue. I followed and stopped when he turned around._

  
_"My my. What is a little butterfly like you doing here," He asked as he ran his thumb over my cheek, "I thought for sure you would be locked away in your little cage. I mean after all you are their most prized possession," His lips brushed against my ear as we gained the attention of a few applicants who had followed Hiskoa's every move, afraid to anger the clown. I mean magician._

  
_"Now now, Hiskoa," I began as I playfully pushed him away, "How dare you insult me? Am I really nothing more than someone's possession? I thought you of all people would know that I'm worth much more than just that."_

  
_Before the man with the furiously red hair could respond, a bell rang. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked around the dim tunnel. Just as the bell was silenced a wall began to rise._   
_Behind the wall stood a pale lavender haired man with the oddest face. His mustache was thin and it's ends were curled perfectly. His icy blue eyes held no emotions._

  
_"I apologize for the wait. The registration period for the Hunter applicants is has ended," He started as the room was filled with only his voice._

  
_"The Hunter Exam will now begin," His voice bounced off of the stone walls and echoed throughout the long dark hall behind him._

  
_My weight shift to my left foot as I placed my hands in the pockets of my cropped jacket and leaned against my perverted magician acquaintance. The faces and attitudes around me shifted as well upon hearing the announcement._

  
_"A final word of caution...if you lack the necessary ability or if you're unlucky, you will end up seriously injured or dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me," He raised his left arm out towards us and gestured behind us, "Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you," He paused, waiting for anyway who decided to quit now._

  
_Hiskoa placed his arm atop of my head and leaned in to meet my eyes with a questioning yet perverted look. I looked the other way and blew a raspberry from my lips._   
_Stupid confused clown._

  
_The room was filled with a long and overbearing silence before the flower colored head man began again._

  
_"Very well," He unfolded his arms, that had been resting behind his back, as no one dare to leave after making it this far._

  
_"All 404 applications will participate in the First Phase," He turned and his long arms flew around as he lifted his right leg high in the air._

  
_His arms started to swing in an unnatural way as he began his odd march like walk. Everyone began to follow behind the strange robot like man as he was leading us down the hallway._   
_The people in front of me began to run as the man picked up the pace of his robotic walking style. Many faces held confused looks._

  
_"I've neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, your Examiner for the First Phase of the exam. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase," He spoke without the slightest bit of wavering despite his fast pace._   
_A bald man with oddly shaped eyebrows questioned Mr. Satotz on what happened to the First Phase. He simply reply that this is the First Phase of the exam._

  
_Everyone was slightly taken back by what the man had said, and began the confused murmuring again._

  
_He explained that we only had to follow him to the Second Phase to pass the First. After he spoke his words the pace slowly but gradually quicken._

  
_**'A test of endurance I see,'** I thought as I stayed close to Hisoka._

  
_I took two lollipops from my bag, one strawberry and one watermelon flavored, and torn the wrappers away. I placed the watermelon flavored one into my mouth and hand the other to the odd magician, who resembles a jester._

  
_He ripped the candy on a stick from my small hands before shoving it into his own mouth. The watermelon flavored candy moved around and covered my tongue. Many people were already losing stamina, even though we had just began._

  
_There was so much going on at once that multiple people decided to start small commotions to try and distracted their competition. Hiskoa's human pin cushion like friend, who I learned was named Gittarackur, had caught up with us. He sent me smirk, or maybe that's just his natural face, before the two slowed their pace, falling slightly behind me._

  
**✦**

  
_A man with a briefcase was yelling at a sliver haired boy on a skateboard, claiming that the boy was cheating. The boy who was running a little behind the man came to the boy's defence and said it that it isn't actually against the rules. As I watched the scene play out right in front of me. I became more and more interested in the skateboard kid and the pole kid by the second._

  
_Before I knew it I was beside the two of them and words escaped my full lips, "I'm Luna. And you are?"_

  
_The two looked at me, then exchanged looks before looking back at each other._

  
_"I'm Gon," spoke the one with a pole in his backpack._

  
_"Killua."_

  
_"Mind if I stick with you two," I asked hoping they would agree._

  
_Gon was first to say yes, which left Killua no choice be to agree._

  
**✦**

  
**_'Competition is falling down, falling down, falling down_ **

  
**_Competition is falling down, falling down My fair Lady_**

  
**_Competition is falling down, falling down, falling, falling down_**

  
**_Competition is falling down, falling down My fair Lady_**

  
**_Let them crash and burn, crash and burn, crash and burn_**

  
**_Let them crash and burn, crash and burn My fair Lady'_ **

  
_I sang as I casually step over the bodies of the men who had no more strength to carry on. I skipped up the steps as some rolled down._

  
_Left._

  
_Right_

  
_Left._

  
_Right._

  
_I moved from side to side as I saw that we were approaching the exit. Many began to rejoice as the bright light was almost like heaven's after ruining through the dark and damp never ending tunnel. Gon and Killua ran past Mr. Satotz and screamed goal as the three were the first to step foot outside._

  
_I followed not to far behind the two and laid down on the soft grass, the heavy fog serving as moist blanket of coolness. One by one the others slowly stepped over the last step, and fell to ground to regain their strength._

  
**✦**

  
_"The Milsy Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to bizarre animals," Satotz informed us of where we were and what type of environment we were in._

  
_The door to tunnel we had been running through began to close as a man yelled out for us to wait for him._

  
_"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey," He stated while everyone staring at the steel door blocking the only way back to safety, to Mr. Satotz._

_"Follow me closely so you can't be deceived."_

  
_Not even seconds after Satotz heeded his warning a man began to yell. Everyone turned to the direction of the sound._

  
_"Don't fall for it," a man covered in blood spoke as he limped from the side of the stone wall. "He's lying to you," He shouted._

  
_I tilted my head the the right and leaned against the closest person to me. The person just so happened to the man with a weird eyebrows and a bald head. Our eyes met and he gave me a worried look._

  
_"He's an impostor! He isn't an examiner," He yelled as he declared himself as the real examiner._

  
_My eyes locked Hisoka's before he smirked and looked back to the beaten man. The bald man questioned what was going on, his sudden movements caused me to fall._

  
_The wounded man pulled the body of a creature, that looked oddly identical to Mr. Satotz, from behind the wall as well. Everyone looked around confused and shooked._ _The man told us that he is a man-faced ape who eats humans. He went into detail about the creatures weaknesses as everyone stared at a silent Satotz._

  
_Everyone was believing the words that fell from his lips until three cards came flew into the wounded man's body, two to the chest and the third in his head. Three additional cards flew towards Satotz, but he was able to effortless catch them._

  
_Everything happened so fast, but there was Hiskoa standing with his famous perverted smirk and a deck of razor sharp playing cards._ _Everyone stood shocked as they watch the scene unfold before them._

  
_A small chuckled rumbled through Hisoka's chest as he shuffled his deck. "I see, I see. That settles it," His eyes were closed as he spoke, but then his bright yellow and murderous orbs became visible, "You're the real one."_

  
_The skinny ape, that could easily be mistaken for Mr. Satotz if he didn't shave for a decade or two, ran away as his plan had been foiled. His long limbs quickly carried him away, as he screeched in fear._

  
_"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform the duty without pay. A simple Hunter, which we ourselves aspire to be, would have been able to block my attack," Hiskoa spoke as the men around us stood dazed._

  
_I pushed myself back off the ground and waited for the Satotz's next move._

  
_"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for attacking an examine. And you will be immediately disqualified," Mr. Satotz warned Hiskoa after his extreme actions to determine the real Examiner of this phase._

  
_Hisoka said he understood, then myself and the remaining 367 applications began our venture into the fog, with Satotz leading of course. We are to stay as close to Satotz as possible to avoid serious injury or, more likely, death._

  
_As we ran, the fog became thicker and it began to get harder to see the men around us. Many were already falling for the tricks of the animals and plants, and began to stray from the group._

  
_I kept as close as possible to Gon and Killua, since I'm not that good with directions, as we ran to the Second Phase. Gon called out to his friends behind us, letting them know he would be going up ahead. They called back saying that it's ok._

  
_We kept on Satotz trail, but it was getting harder by the second. One second I was running with Gon and Killua, the next we were being swallowed by one of the many man eating beast._

  
**✦**

  
_Gittarackur tried to make a discrete call, but I had overhead his conversation and recognized Hisoka's voice. Minutes later he appeared with a shirtless man, who I learned to be Leorio, thrown over his shoulder, and a small bruise beside his eye. He leaned the unconscious man against a tree, before making his way over to me._

  
_"What did you do to him," I asked the perverted man._

  
_"Just testing to see if he's a worthy opponent. Is that a problem, my beautiful little captain," He questioned as he looked at the man then back to me without giving me a chance to respond, "but tell me. Is the little butterfly enjoying her time out of her cage?" He asked as he wrapped one of my loose curls around his finger._

  
_"Is the perverted clown enjoying his time away from the circus?" I asked as I pressed onto bruise he had received during his time away from the group._

  
_He winced away from my touch and placed a long kiss to my forehead, "Cute," he whispered as he stood and turned to lean against a tree as we waiting for the remain applicants to appear. My eyes scanned the area, and locked with the human pin cushion. He titled his head to the right, and I did the same. We mirrored each other movements until I grew tired of the game._ _I broke our gaze and pulled on the tiny blades of grass._

  
**_┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ✦ -┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈_ **


End file.
